The Spirit of the West (El Espíritu del Oeste)
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Un forastero a llegado a Norresville y tiene el plan de acabar con el ninja y con cualquiera que se interponga, ya sea héroe o villano. Randy deberá hacer frente a este nuevo enemigo de origen desconocido que podría cargar con un pasado más antiguo del que en un principio parece. [Romace/Humor/Western] [Randy/Theresa, Howard/Debby]


**Randy Cunningham no es de mi propiedad, es creación de Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas y pertenece a Disney XD, esta obra es solo con fines de lucro.**

* * *

_**— A cowboy in town —**_

**/Norrisville 1882/**

Norrisville en aquellos años no era más que un simple pueblo en medio de la nada, apenas había más de una veintena de casas y otro puñado de edificios y locales, nada extraño para un pueblo de esa época. Pero la era del viejo oeste estaba acabando y el ninja savia que su tiempo había terminado, pero su contrincante se negaba a dejarse llevar por la arena que el viento arrastra.

Ya se siente viejo en aquel tarje de cuerpo completo de color negro y detalles rojos, a veces pensó en renunciar, en dejar esto y pasar la estafeta, pero savia que en esta época de cambio, de luchas y violencia solo él podía hacer lo que se debía hacer y al ver al encapuchado al otro lado de la calle principal del pueblo sabe que este es su tiempo, su última pelea.

La gente se esconde en los edificios sin dejar de mirar por ventanas y rendijas para saber si su héroe pondrá fin a su enemigo o será este quien le ponga fin al ninja. Las manos le duelen mientras coloca sus dedos en el arma de su cinturón y los ojos le arden por la arena que flota en el aire.

-No pienso dejar este mundo sin dar pelea Ninja- exclama el encapuchado siempre de colores obscuros, sombrero y rostro cubierto solo dejando ver sus ojos de agila.

-No tiene porque ser así, no hay razón para llegar a esto- exclama el ninja con su mano lista para desenfundar

-Tal vez tu quieres ser olvidado por la historia, pero yo no, el viejo oeste nunca desaparecerá mientras yo viva para gobernar sobre el- responde con decisión apartando su capucha que cubre su brazo izquierdo y su arma que ya está listo para usar.

-Reconsidera esto, te lo pido- exclama algo suplicante el ninja mientras mira el reloj que se alza sobre el banco y casi llega a las doce en punto.

-Para ser olvidado, ser una referencia a pie de página en los libros de historia. No, yo no seré olvidado, ese mundo tuyo no es un lugar donde yo quiera vivir- El encapuchado escucha la campana del reloj y desenfunda con una velocidad inimaginable, el ninja apenas logra esquivar aquella bala y refugiarse detrás de un barril.

El viejo héroe respira agitadamente mientras intenta captar el sonido de las botas de su enemigo pisando la arena del suelo.

.*Respiración pesada* Ok, hora de un último truco- exclama el ninja antes de saltar a campo abierto y arrojar una bomba de humo a los pies de su rival.

Entre la confusión se escucha un disparo, la gente sale de sus escondrijos y esperan hasta que el humo rojo se disipe revelando como la espada de su héroe atraviesa el pecho del encapuchado.

-*Gemido* Lo hiciste… al final *quejido* lo hiciste- exclama con dificultad dejando caer su arma al suelo

-No me dejaste otra opción- responde el ninja mientras retrae su arma del torso de su moribundo rival y le deja en el suelo con delicadeza arrodillándose para escucharle mejor.

-El tempo nos olvidara, ni tú con tantos actos heroicos serás recordado, ¿Qué tipo de futuro es ese?- dice esforzadamente mientras aplica presiona su herida.

-Es el futuro que debe ser, esta generación ha visto demasiada violencia y muerte y eso debe terminar- responde el ninja mirando como un hilo de sangre se desliza por la boca de su enemigo.

-No lo hará, no mientras tú sigas vivo, si mueres serás una leyenda, y con el tiempo te olvidaran, pero si vives el espíritu del oeste vivirá contigo-

-Lo sé *quejido*- el ninja revela una herida en su vientre que cubría con su mano

-Entonces esto es el final, seremos olvidados y la siguiente generación hará su trabajo repitiendo este acto- asegura con una voz débil.

-Tal vez, pero esa será su historia no la nuestra- aclara el ninja mientras su enemigo sonríe para luego dejar que la muerte le lleve.

El pueblo observa mientras su héroe se levanta les mira con algo de rencor, el dio su vida, por esa gente y en cierta forma el encapuchado tenía razón, le olvidaran como a una leyenda de ancianos, con un último movimiento el ninja lanza una bomba a su pies y desaparece.

**/Norrisville 2013/**

La clase de ciencias siempre fue el momento menos divertido del día para el chico de cabello purpura que mira el reloj del salón en espera de aquel timbre que le anuncia la hora del almuerzo.

-Bien chicos, se que todos están emocionados por salir y poner algo de alimento en sus estómagos pero tengo que recordarles que esta clase es muy….- la Srta. Driscoll es interrumpida cuando la puerta de su aula es golpeada unas cuantas veces.

Aquel sonido seco saca a Randy de su trancé y hace que ponga atención cuando una confundida Sra. Driscoll se presura a abrir la puerta. Aunque desde su asiento puede ver al director que susurra algo con la maestra no puede diferenciar la figura que yace detrás de los dos docentes escolares.

-Oh valla- exclama la mujer de cabello grisáceo mientras regresa al frente de la clase –Bueno muchachos, parece que tenemos un nuevo alumno, pasa cariño no seas tímido- exclama con algo de jovialidad mientras que entra el nuevo alumno de Norresville High.

Randy observa al chico que entra, de cabello café obscuro, ojos azules, alto y de complexión atlética, el chico lleva una chaqueta verdosa con cuello de cuero color café, detalles rojos y bolcillo cafés, pantalones obscuros, una polo azul y zapatillas deportivas, el rasgo que mas nota Randy es como la mano derecha del muchacho esta vendada dejando solo que sus dedos estén libres de aquella gasa blanca.

-El es Michael Crow es de Nuevo México y se incorporara a esta clase- dice Driscoll poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico que solo observa en silencio a sus compañeros.

-Genial, un nuevo, justo lo que necesitábamos, siento lastima por el torpe a quien le toque hacer de guía- exclama con algo de molestia y cinismo el pelirrojo de Howard

-No seas tan duro, tal vez sea un tipo cool- dice con algo de confianza el de cabello purpura mientras sonríe a su amigo que solo hace una mueca de molestia y suspira aburrido.

-Veamos… - dice Driscoll mientras analiza el salón con su mirada, al posar sus ojos sobre Randy y compañía la maestra sonríe casi de manera burlona -Wiennerman y Cunningham, ustedes ayudaran a su nuevo compañero a conocer la escuela- dice con decisión mientras empuja al chico nuevo asía un banco desocupado en la mesa de Howard y Randy.

-Hey- exclama amistosamente Randy intentando hacer plática.

-Mmm…- es la única respuesta que consigue del ojiazul

-Emm… y… ¿Por qué te cambiaste a Norresville?, es decir, es un buen tramo de Nuevo México aquí- dice intentando crear una conversación.

-Nada especial, un cambio de ambiente me viene bien- responde Michael mientras cruza los brazos y mira a Howard que solo tiene una mueca de rabieta en el rostro -¿Y a ti que te pasa?- pregunta Michael al pelirrojo.

-Oh nada, solo que ahora tendré que pasar el día con un desconocido- exclama levantando una ceja y mirando con algo de condescendencia al ojiazul.

-Tampoco es que me emocione pasar el día contigo gordito, pero así está la cosa, mejor acostúmbrate- responde Michael con algo de frialdad en su voz.

-Mmm… me agrada tu actitud, estas dentro- exclama Howard estirando su brazo en forma de saludo que el ojiazul corresponde algo divertido.

-¿Como que dentro? ¿Dentro de qué?- pregunta algo confuso el de cabello purpura.

-Ya sabes Cunningham, dentro de la pandilla- dice esto con algo de arrogancia y levantando los pulgares señalándose-

-¿Qué pandilla? No hay ninguna pandilla- asegura Randy

-Pues ya es hora de que haya una ¿no lo crees?- dice levantando y bajando las cejas

Randy suspira cediendo ante su mejor amigo y al escuchar el sonido de la campana no pierde el tiempo y comienza a guardar sus útiles. el trió se retira del aula sin perder más tiempo, Michael sigue de cerca a sus improvisados guías mientras estos se dirigen a sus casilleros.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso de "Una Pandilla"?- pregunta el chico de cabello purpura a su amigo.

-Bueno ya sabes, la gente cool siempre anda rodeada de otras personas para verse más cool y pensé que esta es nuestra oportunidad para salir de este nivel social –colocando su mano a la altura de su cadera -Y estar es este nivel- subiendo su mano sobre su cabello.

-No creo que funcione así Howard- exclama Randy mientras abre su casillero y deja sus libros dentro.

-Aja, sabes Conningham, tu falta de fe me parece muy…-

-¡Oigan perdedores!- Exclama una vos interrumpiendo a Howard y haciendo que este haga una mueca al reconocer de quien es la voz.

Michael mira como Bash se acerca con su gorilla Mick a un lado, con solo verlo el nuevo nota que es un típico brabucón, ese caminar arrogante y esa sonrisa molesta en el rostro de Johnson solo le hace ver más obvio. El atleta se coloca frente al par de amigos y estira la mano para recibir algo.

-Hey Bash, ¿Cómo estás?- exclama Randy algo nervioso.

-¿Te has estado ejercitando?- agrega Winnerman con un tono muy adulador y obviamente fingido.

-Basta de tonterías, denme el dinero de su almuerzo antes de que Mick decida enseñarles una lección- expresa Bash señalando a su acompañante que solo gruñe y muestra sus dientes.

Randy y Howard suspiran y ruedan los ojos resignados mientras buscan en sus bolsillo el dinero que lleven y lo colocan en la mano de Bash, el castaño sonríe pero su sonrisa no dura cuando Michael detiene su mano con fuerte apretón.

-¿Qué haces perdedor?- pregunta Bash molesto y algo sorprendido mientras cierra el puño para que no le arrebaten el dinero.

-Ese dinero no es tuyo, puedes regresarles el dinero a mis amigos en este instante o te lo quitare de tus manos- dice con algo de enojo en su voz mientras libera a Bash sabiendo que este no se irá a riesgo de verse como un cobarde ante las personas que observan lo sucedido.

Randy y Howard observan algo asombrados como Crow enfrenta a Johnson que solo masajea su muñeca algo adolorida por el apretón de Michael y observa con ira al ojiazul de chaqueta verdosa.

-Oh, estas tan perdido, ¡Mick!- exclama Bash chasqueando los dedos para que su matón entre en acción.

En cuanto el enorme matón coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Crow este solo le mira con frialdad y con bastante facilidad toma el brazo de Mick con fuerza y lo gira antes de lanzar al enorme chico sobre al cabeza de Bash hasta el otro extremo del pasillo.

-¿Entonces?- exclama Michael estirando su mano mientras Bash observa a su lastimado amigo tirado en el suelo, con una sonrisa algo tonta le entrega el dinero a Crow y se marcha lo mas rápido que puede.

-Eso fue ¡LO MAS BRUCE QUE HAYA VISTO!- Dice con fuerza Randy mientras se acerca a Crow que le entrega el dinero.

-Viejo ese… rayos nunca vi a Bash temblar así- expresa Winnerman tomando de los hombros al de chaqueta verde que se extraña un poco -Juntos podemos gobernar la escuela ya no hay nada que nos lo impida- Exclama Winnerman con un tono algo parecido al de un supervilano y con una sonrisa no de lo más confiable.

-Eh… Howard, creo que estas exagerando un poco- dice Randy sosteniendo a su amigo de un hombro para que recupere la cordura y que libere a Crow.

-No hice eso por ser "Cool" solo que no soporto a los abusones- aclara Michael mientras sacude su chaqueta.

-Sí, sí, pero solo imagínenlo, seriamos los mas Bruce en esta escuela- dice con bastante animo el pelirrojo.

-Sera mejor que comamos algo y luego hablaremos de esto- exclama Randy comenzando a caminar para marcar el paso.

La fila de la comida era corta, los nuggets de pollo no era muy populares entre los alumnos pero Randy y Howard siempre disfrutaban de esas pequeñas y crujientes piezas de carne blanca, solo Crow que lleva un corte de carne en su bandeja rompe con la monotonía del par de chicos que siempre se les ve comiendo nuggets.

-Te lo digo Cunningham, con "Sansón" aquí con nosotros podemos hacer lo que sea- exclama Howard sin preocuparse por que Crow le escuche ya que el de chaqueta verde va algunos pasos detrás de ellos.

-No puedes usar a la gente así, no está bien, además ¿que no querías armar una "pandilla"?- dice algo burlón el de cabello purpura.

Howard rueda los ojos y mira a su alrededor en busca de una mesa desocupada, pero lo que ve le da la oportunidad para comprobar su punto. El pelirrojo voltea asía Randy y antes de decir algo sonríe casi divertido y algo burlón.

-Eh Cunningham, mira eso- Dice Howard señalando con su cabeza y ojos a la dirección en que Randy debe voltear.

Randy ve como Bash incordia a Theresa a unas cuantas mesas de distancia, la chica se encuentra sola y nadie parece prestarle atención a como su agresor la hostiga, una mueca de molesta se dibuja en su rostro y Howard sonríe victorioso, ya desde hace un tiempo sabe que a su amigo le flecho aquella chica de cabello morado.

El chico de pelo purpura se detiene haciendo que sus acompañantes también lo hagan, Crow se extra un poco por ese repentino paro y levanta una ceja mientras observa como Randy le voltea a ver.

-Oye Michael, ¿Qué tal si le enseñas a Bash una lección de caballerosidad?- exclama Randy señalando la dirección con sus ojos.

El ojiazul mira asía aquella dirección y ve a lo que Randy se refería, con suspiro voltea a ver a sus dos "amigos" y hace una mueca de molestia.

-Yo no soy un matón ¿lo saben cierto?- dice Crow algo indignado.

-No quise decir eso, pero Theresa es una buena chica y creo que no merece que un torpe como Bash la trate así ¿cierto?- aclara Randy con una sonrisa.

Crow observa la sonrisa de Randy y la expresión en el rostro de Howard que demuestra más cinismo que otra cosa, luego de suspirara y rodar los ojos le entrega su bandeja al pelirrojo y comienza a caminar deteniéndose después de dar dos pasos.

-No se separen de mí- exclama Crow haciendo que Randy y Howard le sigan de cerca.

Bash ríe con cada leve grito de la chica suelta cuando este levanta su puño de manera amenazadora, al principio era solo por la mesa pero se ha vuelto tan divertido que olvido porque está allí.

-*Risa* vamos niña de los bastones *risa* eres muy asustadiza- dice levantando el puño una ves mas provocando que la chica pelimorada suelte otro grito de pánico.

-Hey Bash- exclama Crow llamando la atención del brabucón que sonríe nerviosamente al ver al ojiazul observándole con algo de odio.

-¿Qué… que sucede viejo?- *risa nerviosa*- exclama Bash retrocediendo un poco.

-Fuera de aquí Bash- responde Michael logrando que Bash se marche sin más.

-Emm… gracias- dice con algo de nervios y timidez la chica pelimorada al ver la estatura de Crow.

-No me agradezcas a mi- dice mientras se aparta para dejar ver a Randy y Howard, mientras el primero sonríe de manera amigable, Howard solo observa como algunas personas observaron todo lo sucedido.

-Oh pues… muchas gracias Randy- dice tímidamente y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

-Sí, no fue nada- exclama Randy con la mirada asía otro lado y rascando su nuca.

-¿Y… ya tiene mesa chicos?- pregunta Theresa al ver las bandejas en manos de Randy y Howard.

-Pues no, en realidad no- responde Randy perdiendo su timidez y recuperando más su confianza.

-Oh, pues pueden sentarse conmigo si quieren claro, me vendría bien algo de compañía si es que Bash regresa, además Debby no ha llegado- asegura Theresa moviendo un poco para hacer espacio en su banca.

-Segura que no es ningún proble…-

-Si, si gracias Theresa- dice Howard interrumpiendo a Randy al saber que el de cabello purpura jamás terminara si le deja continuar.

El pelirrojo se sienta en la segunda banca junto con Crow mientras que Randy algo nervioso toma asiento junto a Theresa que mantiene la mirada un poco baja por el sonrojo en su rostro.

-Y entonces chicos ¿quién es su nuevo amigo?- pregunta Theresa para romper el incomodo silencio que empezaba a envolver el ambiente.

-Oh, sí, el es Michael- exclama Randy algo aliviado de salir de aquel silencio.

-Hola, mi nombre es Theresa- saluda con un tono de vos algo tímido pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mucho gusto- responde Michael asintiendo con la cabeza para regresar a su comida.

-No quiero sonar grosera pero… ¿Por qué están con él?- exclama algo nerviosa la chica pelimorada encogiéndose de hombros y llamando la atención de los tres muchachos en la mesa.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunta Howard algo intrigado.

-Bueno ya sabes… normalmente no… socializan mucho con otras personas- aclara Theresa haciendo que Howard se sienta un poco indignado.

-Increíble, como se atreven- dice Howard molesto y cruzando los brazos como un niño berrinchudo.

-Siempre tan maduro- exclama una voz femenina que logra que Howard deje su pose de niño berrinchudo y fije su mirada en la pequeña Debby Kang.

-Genial, la cerebrito ya está aquí- dice con sarcasmo y un tono de molestia mientras la pequeña chica solo se sienta en la banca de Randy y Theresa quedando justo frente a Howard.

-¿Qué sucede, el pequeño Howard se enfado porque ya no hay postres?- dice de manera burlona la chica de cabello azul con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Enana- responde Howard inclinándose en la mesa y mostrando los dientes como un perro enfadado.

-Torpe- exclama Debby imitando las acciones de Howard y poniendo un rostro de ira.

-Nerd- exclama Howard ante el insulto de la pequeña chica.

-You Lazy and Selfish Boy- exclama Debby en ingles desconcertando un poco al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?- dice Howard algo confuso, con el tiempo ah olvidado el ingles que aquella cinta le avía enseñado por medio de hipnosis.

-A little girl like you should not talk that way- dice Michael mientras introduce un bocado de carne en su boca y luego de un par de masticadas lo traga.

-¿Tu sabes ingles?- pregunta la de cabello azul algo incrédula.

-Claro que lo hablo- responde mientras continua comiendo sin siquiera mirar a Debby.

Esa actitud de "No me importa, déjame en paz" del chico de chaqueta verde provoca que la pequeña Debby se interese en el.

-Y Howard ¿Quién es tu amigo?- pregunta la ajiazul sin dejar de sonreír y observar a Crow.

-El es Michael, nuestra más nueva adquisición a la "pandilla"- dice con algo de orgullo mientras sonríe.

-No savia que tuvieran un grupo- exclama Theresa algo emocionada y divertida.

-Si… ¿Desde cuándo ustedes tiene una "Pandilla"?- cuestiona Debby con una mirada algo interrogadora.

-Bueno en realidad nosotros…- intenta decir Randy pero es interrumpido cuando la pelimorada toma su brazo con ambas manos llamando su atención.

-Yo creo que eso es tan cool- exclama Theresa al sonrojado Randy que sonríe de manera nerviosa.

-Pues sí, Michael es parte de la pandilla, ¿no es así Michael?- dice intentando parecer seguro de sí mismo.

-Eh- exclama Michael mientras mira el rostro de Randy y nota como este señala a Theresa con la mirada -*Suspiro* Si-

-¡Wow! Y… ¿aceptan a más personas en su grupo?- pregunta algo nerviosa la chica de cabello morado.

-Claro, ¿cierto Howard?- dice Randy exigiendo la atención de su amigo que solo observa como la pequeña Debby mira tontamente a Michael -*Ejem*- exclama Randy sacando a Howard de su mente y regresándolo al mundo real.

-¿Qué? Oh, sí, si claro como diga Randy- responde el pelirrojo sin mucha preocupación.

-Genial, ¿entonces podemos entrar?- dice casi suplicante la pelimorada mientras sonríe y junta sus manos.

-Bueno…- comienza a decir Randy algo inseguro, pero al ver el rostro de Theresa y sus ojos que irradian felicidad no puede negarse -Claro, no es ningún problema- termina de decir randy de manera más relajada para que no se note los nervios que lo invadían hace unos segundos.

La bastonera le entrega un abraso a randy provocando que este se sonroje levemente, Theresa interrumpe aquel acto de afecto cuando se da cuenta de lo que hace, la pelimorada baja la mirada y con sus manos toma los bordes de su vestido amarillo algo apenada.

-Yo… lo siento mucho- exclama nerviosa y temerosa la bastonera.

Randy sacude su cabeza recuperándose de aquel estado de parálisis que le provoco el abraso de Theresa y al ver lo apenada que se veía al chica decide tranquilizarla.

-No… no te preocupes *risa*- dice randy intentando sonar lo más relajado y despreocupado posible.

Las palabras de Randy fueron lo suficientemente tranquilizadoras para que la pelimorada alce el rostro y le entregue una sonrisa a Randy.

-Gracias, ya debemos irnos, hasta luego chicos- dice Theresa más tranquila mientras se levanta de la mesa junto con Debby.

-Sí, nos vemos Michael, Randy, inepto- exclama Debby refiriéndose a Howard que solo hace una mueca que divierte a Debby.

**/Minutos después/**

Las personas en los pasillos no toman en cuenta al trió que camina por allí, Randy y Howard mantienen un paso más rápido para estar a una distancia más adelante que Michael.

-Sabes, al principio no terminaba de convencerme esta idea tuya de formar un grupo, pero creo que después de todo fue una muy buena ocurrencia- dice Randy reconociendo la idea de su amigo pelirrojo que solo mantiene un rostro con una expresión de molestia.

-Ya no estoy tan seguro, no sé si Michael es uno de nosotros- exclama Howard llamando la atención de Randy que alza una ceja para luego sonreír divertido.

-¿No será que estas celoso?- dice con un tono obviamente burlón que molesta eh incomoda a Howard.

-No seas ridículo Conningham- responde algo nervioso el pelirrojo que mira de manera estérica todo a su alrededor.

-Completamente celoso- dice divertido el ojiazul mientras que Howard solo gruñe un poco molesto.

Howard estaba a punto de expresar su descontento y molestia ante las acusaciones de su amigo de cabello purpura, pero es interrumpido cuando una de las paredes del pasillo estalla en mil pedazos dejando que una Cascabot entre rugiendo y aterrorizando a todos.

-Emm… ¿Conningham?- exclama Howard resaltando la obvia presencia de esa letal criatura mecánica.

-Ya estoy en eso, sal de aquí- dice Randy mientras entra en un servicio cercano.

Howard se gira para salir del lugar pero nota la ausencia de Michael, se plantea buscar al chico de chaqueta verde, pero cuando un casillero cae cerca de él no duda en marcharse.

La enorme serpiente alada se desliza `por los pasillos siseando mientras las personas intentan huis de su presencia.

-¡Hey!-Exclama Randy saltando detrás de la enrome serpiente mecánica con espada en mano.

La enorme criatura de acero ni se gira, solo mueve su cola latigueando de tal forma que con un golpe logar lanzar al ninja contra algunos casilleros.

-Eso fue…- Randy no termina su frase cuando se ve obligado a saltar fuera del alcance de la cola de su adversario que destroza los casilleros sin ninguna dificultad –Oye, destruir propiedad de la escuela no está nada bien- exclama Randy saltando sobre los casilleros a un costado del pasillo que aun están intactos y con paso veloz llega hasta el rostro de la enorme criatura y arremete con una patada -¡Patada Ninja!-

La violenta bestia ruge y sacude su cabeza antes de romper una pared cercana y salir hacia el exterior del lugar. Randy no se queda atrás y procura mantenerse cerca de la criatura.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Si aun no terminamos- dice randy mientras incrusta su espada en la cola de la bestia provocando que esta ruga en el aire y se gire para encarar a su enemigo –Oh, oh- exclama Randy antes de ser alzado por la bestia que libera su cola con bastante facilidad y la usa para envolver al ninja con todo y espada.

El chico de traje rojo y negro siente la enorme presión sobre sus costillas conforme la criatura mecánica aumenta la fuerza de su agarre

-Oye… *quejido* creo que te estas emocionando un *quejido* poco- exclama Randy sintiendo como el aire abandona sus pulmones, con esfuerzo intenta liberar uno de sus brazos antes de perder el conocimiento.

Su intento se ve cada vez más difícil de lograr debido a la falta de oxigeno que empieza a debilitarlo, pero al sentir como su hombro comienza a moverse con más libertad persevera hasta lograr liberar su brazo izquierdo y lanzar una flash en los ojos de la criatura.

-Flash ninja- exclama Randy con dificultad lanzado aquella pequeña esfera que enceguece a su captor abrigándolo a liberarle y a rugir con ira.

El ojiazul aprovecha para saltar y con un rápido movimiento decapitar a la metálica bestia que solo cae diplomada en el suelo con su cabeza a pocos metros.

-Valla, eso estuvo cerca- dice el ninja recuperando el aire y apoyándose en sus rodillas

El chico de tarje rojo y negro no se percata de la sombría figura encapuchada que le observa desde las ramas de un árbol cercano. El desconocido lleva un poncho café obscuro con fondo interior rojo obscuro en el poncho lleva un logotipo parecido al de Randy pero inverso y de un rojo mucho más opaco, el sombrero obscuro con franja roja que lleva crea una ligera sombra sobre sus ojos azules que se mantiene fijos en el ninja. Su pantalón es café y se ensancha al llegar a sus botas que parecen ancladas en aquella rama, una camisa de color obscuro y puños rojos mantienen la paleta de colores que le cubre. El poncho cubre su boca y llega casi a la nariz.

El encapuchado espera pacientemente hasta que ve como el ninja estira sus brazos y se marcha desapareciendo con una bomba de humo, espera algunos segundos para asegurarse que no haya nadie y luego baja de un solo salto al suelo. Con precaución mira a su alrededor antes de acercarse a la cabeza cercenada y sin vida de la criatura metálica.

-Veamos que tenemos aquí- exclama el obscuro vaquero mientras toma la cabeza en sus manos -Vamos, ayúdame a rastrar a tus dueños- exclama para sí mismo mientras toma aire y cierra los ojos por unos segundos.

Al abrirlos estos se han tornado rojos por completo y brillan de manera extraña, el encapuchado ahora puede ver un rastro color rojo en el aire parecido a una tenue y delgada estela de humo.

-Allí esta- exclama el vaquero antes de marcharse y seguir el rastro.

**/Edificio de Industrias McFist/**

McFist y Viceroy reciben otra reprimenda de parte de su sobrenatural empleador debido al fracaso de la Cascabot en acabar con el ninja.

-¡Son un par de incompetentes! Sus maquinas nunca logran su cometido y ese molesto ninja sigue vivo y evitando mi liberación- Replica The Sorcerer mientras McFist acomoda su corbata y Viceroy permanece lo más calmado posible.

-No es nuestra culpa, el siempre se las arregla para ganar- responde McFist nervioso y limpiando el sudor de su frente.

-¡No se supone que el valla a ponérselas fácil! Te recuerdo que si quieres tu recompensa mas te vale acabar con el ninja- exclama el sombrío hechicero antes de desaparecer de su "monitor"

-Mmm… eso pudo ir mejor, ¿no lo cree?- exclama algo sarcástico Viceroy provocando en McFist un mueca de ira.

-Tú y tus inútiles robots, ¿Cuándo construirás algo que en verdad funcione y acabe con el ¡NINJA!?- Dice con molestia e ira el de enorme bigote mientras Viceroy cruza los brazos y se muestra indignado por tales palabras.

-Tal vez usted quiera intentar crear una criatura biomecánica letal y violenta la próxima vez- responde Viceroy con un tono retador y molesto.

-Pues tal vez lo haga, o mejor aún, tal vez contrate a alguien que lo haga mejor que tu- dice con un tono fuerte y picando a VIceroy en el pecho.

-Como se atreve- responde el de la franja grisácea en el cabello apartando la mano de McFist.

-¿Qué cómo me atrevo? Yo soy el jefe y yo…-

-¡Ya cállate!- exclama una voz entre las sombras logrando que los dos villanos se queden en silencio y miren a todas direcciones.

-¿Quién handa allí?- pregunta McFist cansado de buscar con la mirada al intruso.

El sonido de un golpe sobre el monitor de The Sorcerer llama la atención de McFist y Viceroy que al fijar su mirada allí ven aquella sombría figura encapuchada con sombrero que de un solo salto cae de pie a pocos metros frente a ellos.

-¡¿Quién eres tú y que haces en mi oficina?!- exige McFist con suma molestia.

-Soy…-

-No me importa quién seas, ¡Robosimios!- dice con fuerza el molesto bigotudo haciendo que del techo caigan 6 robosimios que rodean al intruso -¡Acaben con él y que no quede Nada!

Las maquinas obedecen y sin penar mucho cargan contra el encapuchado que solo salta dejando que las torpes bestias mercancías choquen entre si y queden aturdidas. Las bestias se tambalean torpemente y el encapuchado cae en área libre para después meter su mano debajo de su capucha y lanzar tres cuchillos que aciertan un golpe en la cabeza a tres robosimios haciendo que estos estallen.

El trió restante recupera su equilibrio e intentan arremeter golpes contra su rival, pero este los esquiva con facilidad. Uno de los simios mecánicos activa sus sables eh intenta usarlos contar el encapuchado que se percata de esto y toma uno de las otras bestias para usar como escudo y que sea atravesada por los sables eléctricos.

La explosión del robosimio dañado destruye al que intento usar sus sables contar el intruso, el robosimio restante intenta dar un golpe certero contra su rival, pero no se salva del destino de sus compañeros cuando el encapuchado salta y se coloca sobre la bestia y con algo de esfuerzo le arranca la cabeza sin nada de delicadeza.

-Oh no- exclama McFist al ver como el ultimo robosimio cae al suelo como una pila de chatarra y el encapuchado fija su mirada en el.

El bigotón hombre intenta escapar siendo detenido con tres cuchillos que se incrustan en el suelo frente a el.

-No irá a ningún lado Sr McFist- exclama el encapuchado colocándose frente al escritorio de McFist

-Em… y ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?- pregunta McFsit con una sonrisa fingida mientras se sienta en su silla y Viceroy se coloca detrás de él.

-Puede llamarme The Spirit of the West (El Espíritu del oeste)- responde el encapuchado.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer por usted?- exclama McFist manteniendo su obvia sonrisa falsa.

-Dices ser quien manda, pero no eres nada más que un títere de The Sorcerer- asegura el encapuchado mirando a McFist a los ojos.

-Ya se lo eh dicho pero nunca me escucha- agrega Viceroy provocando que McFist gruñe un poco.

-Pero yo vengo a ofrecerle un mejor trato- dice el encapuchado cruzando los brazos.

-Lo escucho- responde McFist algo curioso e interesado.

-Quiero lo mismo que The Sorcerer, al ninja eliminado, pero yo no solo te daré un poder, te daré todos los poderes de ese viejo hechicero-

-Mmm… interesante- exclama McFist pensando en las palabras del encapuchado.

Viceroy nota el símbolo en el poncho del vaquero y rápidamente nota el parecido entre el símbolo que lleva el ninja y el de este misterioso sujeto.

-*Ejem* podría explicarme ese símbolo suyo, no eh podido notar el parecido con el que lleva el ninja- dice Viceroy con un tono interrogante pero sin dejar a un lado sus modales.

-No se preocupe por esto- señalando el logo de su poncho -Esta cosa es muy antigua, solo debe estar seguro que quiero al ninja eliminado tanto como ustedes o The Sorcerer-

-¿Y eso porque?- cuestiona Viceroy.

-Si ¿Por qué?- agrega McFist también interesado.

-Eso es una larga historia y no les incumbe, creo que ya le he dado mi propuesta Sr McFist, y si la acepto la próxima vez que regrese espero que este dispuesto a ayudarme- dice el encapuchado antes de lanzar un cuchillo contra el ventanal detrás de McFist y saltar asía él.

Los dos villanos miran por el ventanal roto y no detectan ningún rastro del encapuchado, solo la ciudad en toda su extensión.

-¿Y qué haremos Sr?- pregunta Viceroy

-Es una oferta muy buena para rechazarla, ¿tú qué crees?- responde McFist con sarcasmo antes de regresar su escritorio para llamar a los intendentes.

**Fin.**

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. No olviden comentar._**

**_Imagen de "The Spirit of the West" en mi perfil de , enlace a DeviantART_**


End file.
